1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a boot on a gliding board, and particularly to devices used for snowboarding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Snowboarding is generally done with a board and boots retained on the board by retaining devices.
Certain devices have a base, provided to be affixed to the board, and means for retaining the boot on the base.
Pads, housed in cavities of the base so as to touch the sole of the boot, allow absorbing impacts related to the steering of the board. The structures of the pads and cavities are such that each pad is retained in a cavity by the board when the base is affixed to the board. When the base is detached from the board, each pad can be removed from its receiving cavity.
The removability of the pads facilitates their replacement when they are worn out but hinders the operations of mounting, adjusting or maintaining the devices.
This problem is particularly perceptible by the people whose occupation is to rent gliding boards to users, since these people must frequently handle the retaining devices to adjust and maintain them.
To overcome this problem, the pads are glued in the cavities. It then becomes difficult and tedious to replace them when they are worn out.